


Lost Without You

by brookebond



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffish, M/M, bond breaks in again, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Q goes to work. Bond is in his chair.





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely losing the plot this month.  
> I have no idea how to summary or title... This one doesn't make sense.  
> Enjoy it all the same!
> 
> Unbeta'd as is my theme this month.

Bond liked to make a nuisance of himself. Q knew that better than anyone else in the entirety of MI6 since M had died, but Q was still utterly shocked when he walked into his office and found Bond sitting in his chair, bare feet resting on his desk.

“That is disgusting,” Q announced, shutting the door with more force than was strictly necessary.

Bond didn’t startle though, he just continued to laze in the chair, arms folded beneath his head. “They’re just feet, Q.”

“I have no idea when you last bathed, 007. It could have been a week ago by the looks of you.”

In all honesty, Q was relieved to see that his agent was safely back on home soil, but he wasn’t going to admit that to anyone. Not even if his life depended on it.

“If you must know, I showered before I came here.”

“So you’ve been to medical then?” Q asked with a raised brow. He knew the answer already. Medical would have contacted him if Bond had set foot in there and since Q didn’t have any messages waiting for him, Bond had bypassed the regulations again.

“Of course. I follow protocol to the letter, Quartermaster,” he replied with a grin.

Q snorted, slapping a hand over his mouth the instant the noise was out.

“There it is.”

“I hate you,” Q muttered and shoved the chair out of the way so he could get at his console.

“Oh, you know you don’t mean that. You’d be lost without me,” Bond murmured, his hands snaking around his waist and pulling until Q was sat in Bond’s lap.

Q sighed softly and settled back against Bond. “You don’t get to go home until you’ve stopped into medical.”

“Is that a threat?” Bond purred into Q’s ear.

“There wasn’t a threat in there, 007. But if you’d like one, it can be arranged.”

Bond chuckled softly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you as well,” Q muttered, closing his eyes and allowing himself the small moment of relishing that his boyfriend was back home, safe and sound. “But you really have to go to medical otherwise you won’t be allowed in the flat.”

“Whatever you say, dear.”


End file.
